Histopathology, immunohistochemistry, confocal laser scanning microscopy, and in situ hybridization are techniques that are integral to cancer at the applicant site the Arkansas Cancer Research Center (ACRC) at the University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences (UAMS). The Experimental Pathology hared Resource Laboratory (EPSRL) will provide high-quality, reliable experimental pathology facilities; save costs for investigators and the institution; increase efficiency of sample processing and evaluation; and eliminate duplication of services, equipment, and material. In addition, the EPSRL will implement stringent standards of quality control to ensure that the techniques offered provide optimum results to all investigators using the shared resource. The current facility offers confocal laser scanning results to all investigators using the shared resource. The current facility offers confocal laser scanning microscopy, immunohistochemistry, and histopathology services to more than 60 investigators in more than 13 departments. Funding is sought to expand current services, to establish a formal support mechanism for key personnel; to add in situ hybridization capabilities; and to develop a more extensive armamentarium of special stains, immunohistochemistry, and antigen retrieval techniques. The PI and the co-investigators for this proposal have ample experience in pathology, confocal microscopy cell biology, and molecular biology. Each has previously directed a shared 4resource facility, with successful attention to equipment maintenance, control materials, quality control and quality assurance procedures, and expertise in protocol development. This proposal outlines the following Specific Aims: 1. Maintain an active centralize laboratory for providing state-of-the- art immunohistochemistry, histopathology, and confocal laser scanning microscopy for cancer center investigators. 2. Ensure rigorous quality control and quality assurance on all samples evaluated in the EPSRL 3. Develop new in situ hybridization capabiliti4es for use by cancer center investigators. The EPSRL will be pivotal in improving the research infrastructure at the ACRC and UAMS, provide a model for the development of additional shared resource, and significantly enhance the institutional positional for future funding by a P30 NCI Cancer Center Support Grant.